


Sollux X Reader- Bag of Honey

by lemon_of_horror



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Friendship/Love, Love Confessions, Love/Hate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-08 22:39:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1958763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemon_of_horror/pseuds/lemon_of_horror
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader steals Sollux's stash of honey in order to find his true feelings about her</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sollux X Reader- Bag of Honey

You sit in your trig class, trying your best to keep your eyes open, when you are suddenly hit by a crumpled ball of paper. You turn around to pick it up and notice a certain bi-color eyed boy trying- and failing- to act innocent. Sollux Captor. Ugh! The stupid hacker idiot ticked you off like no other! He was always so cocky and arrogant. On top of that, he always found ways to tease about one thing or another. Over the years you had grown to hate the boy.

You pick up the paper and shoot Sollux glare. He responds by flashing his ever present smirk your way. You quickly turn around, not wanting to have to look at that egotistical brat any longer than necessary. Holding the crumpled paper in your hands, you consider just throwing it away. But in the end, your curiosity gets the better of you. You carefully open the crumpled paper. You read the scribbly handwriting and wrinkle your nose in disgust.

Hey (L/N), did you do something different with your hair today? Or does it always look like a rats nest! 

You turn around and shoot Sollux the darkest glare you can. All he does is snicker. Whats his problem?! Why does he hate you so much?! You just don't understand him. You ignore him the rest of class and focus on your trigonometry homework. Finally the bell rings and you are free to leave. You waste no time gathering your things and heading out the door. You even make sure to hit Captor with your shoulder on the way out.

“Wait! ____! I wanted to talk to you!” He calls out after you. You ignore him and head to lunch. You leave behind a rather disappointed looking hacker.

At lunch you carry your tray to your usual table, where your best friends are already sitting. You sit down next to Aradia with a huff. You glare at your food as you eat in silence.

“Uhh… ___, are you alright?” Feferi asks worriedly. You take this as your cue to start ranting.

“I can't believe him! What have I ever done to deserve this?! He’s so despicable!” 

“Despicable?” Poor Fef hasn’t heard many of your rants. The others however, have grown quite accustomed to them.

“Oh joy. What did Sollux do this time?” Aradia inquires. Aradia is your closest friend. You and her have been in the same class since 3rd grade. Sollux had also been in those classes but he was different back then. The three of you used to be really close, but Sollux just sort of distanced himself. It was about the start of your 6th grade year that he started taunting you the way he does now. You never even knew why. You still dont!

“That stupid idiot is always insulting me and picking fights! Its like he exists for the sole reason of making my life miserable!” You quickly fill her and the others in with the details of this morning. “I just wish I knew why he hated me so much!”  
“Well, have you tried asking him?” Jade asks. In all honesty, you never even thought about it.

“No, but-” she cuts you off

“Then the answer is obvious! Ask him, and you can resolve the problem from there!” you sigh. She isn't about to drop this.

“Fine. I’ll ask him. But i'm doing it my way!” as you speak the words, an evil genius plan forms in your head.

 

The next day at school you arrive at your trig class with a smirk and a backpack full of honey- Sollux’s honey to be exact! You had taken the honey from his locker this morning you lock picking skills- sort of like hacking, only actually useful in real life! Needless to say, your stunt had not gone unnoticed. The instant you walk through the door you are confronted by a very angry looking Sollux.

“(L/N)! What did you do with my honey?!” He yells. You laugh and open your backpack just enough to reveal the honey.

“Do you mean this honey?” He growls and grabs for your bag, but you jerk it away quickly.

“Nuh uh uh! If you want it back then you’ve gotta play by my rules.” you smirk slyly. He glares daggers at you.

“What do you want ____” he grumbles.

“I want to know why you hate me.” you say simply. Obviously your answer confuses the boy for he appears perplexed. 

“Why I…hate you?” you nod.

“Ever since 6th grade. We used to be really close, but now you just treat me like crap! Obviously I must have done something or you just hate me for no good reason.” Suddenly Sollux looks hurt. 

“You thought I hated you?”

“Well don't you?”

“No! of course I don't!” Now its your turn to be confused.

“If you don’t hate me, then why? Why do you treat me the way you do?” your confusion turns to shock as the boy with the bi-colored eyes pulls you into a hug.  
“Because, I never knew how to say I love you” For a moment all you can do is stand there, dumbfounded. You drop your bag full of honey and hug him back.

“I love you too, you idiot!”


End file.
